The Day I Met My Prince
by KawaiiShortcake
Summary: It's common sense for a lovely young lady not to walk alone at night. This is what could happen if you take that risk. TakashixOC OneShot. Will eventually elope into a story. This is kind of like the Prologue. Enjoy and Review!


_Hola mi amigos! This here is a Takashi(Mori)xOC OneShot. I had written it a couple years ago but I realised there was many mistakes and it was a complete mess...So I rewrote it, hoping this version would be better loved!_

_I would like to say that I would love to make this OneShot into a story one day. I actually have a storyline set up to follow this OneShot. This is supposed to act as a Prologue. Don't plead me to continue this. I will only continue when I finish writing the **whole** story. That way I can make as many changes as I want. If you want to keep notifications on this, then by all means subscribe! I won't message you guys and say I posted the chapters up._

_Anyway, I hope you all love this version more than the old one. I know my writing is a little more advanced than before, which is good. I would also like to say that I will be rewriting my Itachi OneShot because it is just **terrible**!_

_But ignore all my rambling! Enjoy and please review!_

_**Disclaimer**: I **do not** own Takashi Morinozuka (A.K.A- Mori.) or Haruhi Fujioka._

* * *

_Prologue to: '**The Day I Met My Prince...**'_

She looked out the window and stared up at the night sky. She could barely see the stars from her spot. Craning her neck, she moved in different positions to at least get a glimpse of the bright comets. Her effort was futile. The street lights outside were preventing her view with their dull-yellow glow. A small pout formed on her lips before she let out a small sigh. "So much for inside stargazing."

She closed the curtains and switched off the small desk lamp. Exiting, she closed the door behind her. She eyed the door across from her and bit her lip. Should she disturb the inhabitants? Deciding she'd just take a small peek, she tiptoed to the door and cracked it open slowly. As her eyes wandered over the room, they stopped at the bed and took in the sight. Smiling lovingly, she quietly closed the door and stepped into the kitchen.

She noticed a pot on the stove, steam leaking out under the lid in small waves. She trotted over in a hurry to fix the problem. She turned off the heat and moved the pot over a spot so it could start the process of cooling down. Her eyes squinted as she lifted the lid, having a large puff of steam clash against her face. She watched as the steam rose up to the ceiling and disappeared, creating small droplets of water. Stirring whatever was in the pot a couple times, she made sure to evenly spread the vegetables and spices floating in the smooth liquid. She took a spoonful of the soup and blew on it, cooling it down before sipping it in a taste test. "Perfect." She chimed, placing the lid back on. She left the spoon on a napkin sitting next to the stove and exited to the small dining area.

There, she saw her long time friend sitting at the table, reading a very thick book. "Haruhi?" She said in a light teasing manor. "Your curry over boiled." Haruhi's head snapped up and she dropped the book in a flash. "What? Oh no!" Before she could get up, the other girl pushed her back down gently. "Don't worry." She giggled. "I turned off the stove and moved the pot. It tastes delicious by the way." The girl wandered to the spot across from Haruhi and sat down, leaning her folded arms on the table top. "Thanks again for letting us crash here. I owe you."

Haruhi shook her head and smiled at her friend. "No problem Audrey. You guys are practically family." She picked up the book and closed it properly. "And thanks for saving the curry. I can't believe I let it slip my mind." Audrey giggled and snatched the book from her friend's hands. "So what are you reading?"

"It's just a bit of summer reading I have to do for school. I have those advanced classes, you know." Audrey nodded and gave the book back. She stood up and stretched out her back before heading over to the door and slipping on some sandals. "I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back in an hour or so." Haruhi smiled knowingly. "Stargazing?" The other girl let out a small laugh. "You know me too well. Bye~."

"Be careful!"

"I will." Audrey walked out of the house and down the street, already lost in her thoughts. She walked silently to a park outside of the neighborhood and sat herself on a lonely hill. Audrey laid back, hands behind her head, and looked up at the sky. Her blue eyes scanned each star as she tried to find the different consolations.

As a child, Audrey would come to this hill every day after school and watch the clouds, Haruhi tagging along too. This hill was always there for her when she needed some time to think. Audrey's parents would always argue; It was always something about not helping pay bills, buying unnecessary things, or just something childish. She loved her parents very much, but their bickering angered her. That wasn't how married people were supposed to act! Married couples were supposed to support each other, never argue about dumb things, and love one another each and every day.

Audrey shook her head at the faded memories. Just recently her parents had split; Her mother left for the united states, her homeland, and her father had gone back to live closer to his parents. Of course they didn't just leave their daughter. Both had offered her a place to stay with them. Both wanted their daughter to take their side. Audrey wasn't having it. She declined both offers and proposed a deal with both of her parents- At least once a year she would fly out to each of her parents and spend a week or two with them. She convinced her folks to let Haruhi's parents take her in and care for her. It was a tough battle, but eventually the young girl won. Instead of letting their daughter mooch off of another family, they left the house to their daughter's care, and paid for it until Audrey could afford the monthly bills.

But that memory was in the past. She was doing fine now. She could afford to pay a third of all her bills and still remained a top notch student in school. She was a marvelous woman, or at least, that's what everyone told her.

Audrey watched with half lidded eyes as a comet shot across the night sky and faded into the galaxy.

Of course that wasn't the only thing that was on the girl's mind. School was entwined with all of her thoughts. After the final year of her middle school days, she had received a letter from one of the prestigious academies in her area: The private academy of Ouran. They offered her a full paid scholarship because of her grades. Audrey had met with the head master and briefly talked about their program and if she wished to accept. He had offered her all four years of their school, free! The girl had thought long and hard about her decision and finally accepted.

Of course this was a celebrating manor, she wasn't too excited. In fact, Audrey was quite nervous and self-conscious. This wasn't some ordinary school near her neighborhood! It was a _private_ school. And not just some random private school. It was a private school _for the rich_! How could she fit in with such stuck up people? Of course she was only going there for her own education, but she also wanted to make friends. What would those rich students think of her when she stepped into their class? Instead of fancy clothing, she would have regular clothes you get in half-priced bargain bins.

Audrey's head turned to the side, her cheek brushing against blades of grass. "Well, I guess we'll just have to wow those students. Won't we?" She asked herself.

She only stayed for another half hour before deciding it was time to head home. It was pretty late and she had to get to work early tomorrow. Stretching, the girl took her time walking back. She wasn't in a hurry to get home and the neighborhood was peaceful at night. She looked on at the millions of fireflies lighting her path. She loved how they would blink on and off every few seconds. Occasionally she would wave to a neighbor. After several minutes passed, Audrey had noticed everyone had gone inside and left her alone. Even the fireflies had abandoned her.

_Click. Click._

Audrey stopped. Her ears perked up at the sound of footsteps. She looked over her shoulder and saw only an empty sidewalk. Quirking a brow, she shrugged it off and continued on her way. She turned down an empty street with no houses, only a long brick wall showing her a one-way path. Halfway down she heard more footsteps. Whipping around, she searched for any kind of life. Fear flashed through her eyes. _'Maybe it was just my imagination.'_ She smiled at the thought. _'Yeah. Audrey, you're just working too hard. Relax.'_

She paused and scanned the area once more before continuing her walk home. Before she could turn down another street, she felt a hand snatch her wrist and roughly yank her back. Audrey yelped at the sudden action and struggled. A hand clamped down over her mouth and the other had let go of her wrist to tightly wrap around her abdomen. A chuckle rippled through the night air, giving the frightened girl the chills.

"I'm sorry to disturb you miss." The figure said. She could smell a strong alcoholic stench in his breathe. It made her eyes water, it was that strong. "But you looked so beautiful in the glow from the street lamps. I was wondering what a pretty little thing like yourself was walking down the street all alone."

Audrey whimpered. Who was this creep? She tried to fight his grip, but it was in vain. The figure had moved and slammed her against the wall, her head colliding painfully against the bricks. Tears threatened to poor out as one of his hands tightly gripped her wrists and held them over her head. The other was squeezing her hip with unnecessary force.

"Now now, princess." He laughed, highly amused. "Let's not struggle."

Now that she was facing the culprit, she could clearly see his appearance. It was no doubt a man, but she figured that out from the sound of his voice. He had messy brown hair, wild black eyes, stubble all on his jaw, and a sick grin on his face. She ignored his clothing as a thought drifted through her mind. She was going to be raped. Doing the first thing that came to mind, she tried to scream, letting her strong vocal cords escape her dry throat. The man, now panicked, had to do something to shut this brood up. First idea: slam his mouth over hers.

Audrey gasped as his mouth crashed upon hers in a rough, disgusting, and alcoholic tasting kiss. Tears were now dripping down the side of her face as he continued his assault. She wanted to cry harder when the man took advantage of her gasp and stuck his tongue in her mouth. Her own tongue curled back, trying to escape the man's dirty act. Becoming irritated with her non cooperation, his tongue reached farther and wrapped around hers, rubbing them both together. Audrey was horrified.

As the man continued the mouth assault, one of his hands roamed her body. He cupped her butt and gave it a squeeze, which earned him a disapproving squeak from the girl. As the man continued, Audrey cried. She struggled desperately and tried to escape his filthy hands, but all was in vain. He was too strong for her. Even if she escaped, she probably wouldn't get far before he caught her again. She lad to at least try though.

Gathering up all the courage the girl still had, she jerked her knee upwards to his crotch, successfully jabbing her target. The man instantly let her go and fell to his knees, holding his now throbbing area. Audrey didn't want to stick around to see him recover and took off down the road. If she can at least make it to a house-filled street, she can scream out for help.

Not soon after she rounded a corner, she heard heavy footsteps clanking behind her. Shutting her eyes tight, she blindly ran straight. That didn't last for long because she collided into a hard object. She fell over and whimpered as her shoulder crashed painfully against the concrete sidewalk. She figured out she had hit a person, but didn't apologize. She could feel that person tower over her.

Looking up, her blue eyes met with onyx orbs. All her troubles melted away as she looked into the figure's eyes. His own were wide with surprise. What was a girl doing out late? Audrey noted that this boy was quite handsome. He looked only a year older than she. As she examined his face, her insides made a flip. His hair was a coal color, which attracted the girl. She wanted to run her fingers through those locks. From her position on the ground, she could still tell this boy was quite tall, maybe a foot taller than her.

"Um…" The boy mumbled, unsure what to say. "Are you okay?"

'_Oh gawd. His voice.'_ Audrey thought dreamily. She hadn't even realized that the boy had helped her up. She looked down at her feet before looking back up to his God-like face. The street lamp glaring down at them created shadows, which made the boy seem mysterious.

Finally coming back into reality, Audrey's dazed expression changed to that of panic and pure fear. "You have to help me!" She pleaded, her voice now raspy. Her fragile hands shakily grasped onto his black tux coat and clutched tightly. "I'm being followed!" The boy's eyes flashed from confused to wild. His head snapped in the direction Audrey came from; his eyes narrowed in a dangerous way. Soon enough the man came around the corner and stopped in his tracks, seeing the girl clutching the font of a boy's jacket. He chuckled. "Well well…" His voice taunted. The boy tensed, readying himself for an attack. His eyes glanced down at the girl, who was now crying. His heart ached. "That was a dirty trick you pulled back there, Princess." Gently grasping the girl's wrists, the boy pried off her hands and pushed her behind him. "Don't worry." His deep voice said. The girl nodded timidly and shielded herself behind his back, not wanting to look at her assaulter.

"Oh look, we got a tough guy." The man groaned. "Look here, pretty boy. This is none of your business. So just stay out of it!"

The boy heard a sob from behind him. Wanting badly to protect this girl, he lurched forward and gave the man a good punch to the jaw, just as a warning. The man jumbled back, clutching the side of his face. A small trickle of blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. Touching the crimson liquid, the man brought his fingers up to look at the fluids with surprised eyes. Now pissed, he clenched his hands and let out a battle cry before charging at the boy.

"Watch out!" Audrey desperately yelled out.

The boy dodged easily, pivoting around to send a kick to the guy's back. Audrey clasped her hands over her mouth. _'Wow. He's good.'_ The man turned around and prepared to charge again, but the boy had been anticipating this and sent a hard roundhouse kick to his chest, knocking the wind out of the man. The fight went on for several minutes. The boy hadn't had one single scratch on him. For the other man, well, he was black and blue all over. He was swaying back at forth. One line of slurred words was said before he passed out on the sidewalk.

After a few moments without him getting up, Audrey ran to the boy and tackled him in a hug, crying. "Thank you so much!" The boy looked away awkwardly and patted her head, trying to comfort her. "Hn."

As soon as Audrey had let him go, he pulled out his cell and called the police. In a matter of minutes, cops were crawling all over the scene. An ambulance was called to examine the two of them. Audrey explained that she roughly hit her shoulder against the ground and it was sore. Some medical ladies, both worried, examined the joint and concluded she had just popped her shoulder. She hadn't popped it out of its socket. Audrey sighed with relief.

After both were cleared by the medical team, cops had a talk with the girl. She explained everything from the hill up to the point when the cops arrived. They would nod every now and then, scribbling things down. The boy was shocked that she had been sexually harassed. A fire ignited in the pit of his stomach as she described each detail to a female officer. He felt the need to yank her in his arms and keep his hold on her forever. As she finished explaining, another officer came up to the group and confirmed it was an escaped criminal. Audrey was appalled that that man had been charged for sex offending several times.

It had been almost an hour now since the police had arrived. It was a tight argument but Audrey had convinced them not to call her parents or guardian. She didn't want her parents to overreact and take her away from the friends and family she had there. As soon as all the police and ambulances had left, Audrey awkwardly started towards home. The boy followed her closely. He didn't feel comfortable leaving her to walk alone at night.

It was an awkward silence between the two teenagers. Neither knew what to say. Eventually the two wound up at Haruhi's house and Audrey had yet to walk inside. The boy stared quizzically at her, the emotion only present in his eyes. "Something wrong?"

Audrey looked up at his voice. She cracked a smile and let out a small laugh. "Oh, it's nothing." She mumbled. "…Thanks for helping me." The boy stared on, nodding as a response. She looked over her shoulder at the front door, and then back at him. "I hope to see you again. Maybe we can hang out one day." He smiled at that. "Maybe." His smiled weakened as she turned to the door and grasped the handle. He turned sadly and started his own walk home.

"Wait!"

Halting in his tracks, he turned a little to eagerly to look at her. "What's your name?" He paused. Should he tell her? After a moment of slight pondering, he smiled. "Takashi." His heart fluttered at the kind smile she gave him. Wanting to test out the name on her tongue, she repeated. "Takashi." He shivered. The way she said his name, it was chilling. She knew his, but he still longed to know hers. Takashi cleared his throat. "Yours?"

"Audrey." There was no hesitation. To him, it was a foreign name, but that made her even more special to him. He nodded. Audrey giggled and held up a hand in a small wave. "Goodnight Takashi." Turning the knob behind her back, she pushed open the door and took a step backwards. She hesitated to leave him, but commanded herself to walk inside. As her figure disappeared behind the wooden door, Takashi breathed a sigh. He once again started his walk home, Audrey on his mind the whole time.

Meanwhile, Audrey had leaned against the door, her head buzzing with thoughts about Takashi. She really hoped they would meet again one day. She smiled at the thought of them together. "Audrey? Is that you?" The girl shook her head at the girlish thoughts. Longing to do so, she leaned over and peeked through the curtains to watch as her savior walked away. Not knowing she was watching him, Takashi glanced back at the house.

'_Until we meet again.'_ They both thought.

* * *

_So was it any good? Please review and give me feedback!_

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
